ROTG 2 Jack's death full 1st part
by DemonclawXXJackfrost
Summary: the last one was horrible.. i'm sorry but this is the full 1st part now so...Jack is reunited with an old friend he's known since he came back as Jack Frost. only problem is that his friend kidnaps him! epic fail on this summary but any how ENJOY! please P.S. friendship also involved in this...and only character that's mine is Grim...


Rise of the Guardians

2

_Chapter 1_

"Bunny hurry up!" Yelled Jack.

"I'll hurry up when I feel like it." Said bunny as he smiled. Although he wouldn't admit it he had started to care about Jack like a brother. All of a sudden Jack stopped and looked around nervously. "What's wrong?" Bunny asked him. "Something's wrong." He answered. Bunny immediately looked around scenting the air for signs of a disturbance, but couldn't sense anything. All of a sudden something came out of nowhere and rammed into his side. "Bunny!" yelled Jack as he started to run toward him. Then something knocked him sideways. Jack stumbled and sprawled on the ground. "Jack!" yelled Bunny. Then a girl with long night black hair, blood red eyes, and a long black dress disappearing into the ground. "Wh...Who are you?" stammered Jack.

"You of all people should know" she hissed through clenched teeth. Bunny tried to stand up only to be held down by a hooded character. The girl grabbed Jack by the throat. "Meet me back at the lair. Grim..." She said and disappeared. Grim released Bunny and disappeared." Jack!" Yelled Bunny. "Bunny?!" Yelled Tooth. "Is that you? Is everything ok?" A few seconds later Tooth, North, And Sandman came in. "Is everything ok?" asked Tooth.

"No." answered Bunny.

"Well what happened?" asked North.

Bunny sighed then all of a sudden lost consciousness The guardians picked him up and carried him into the warren and used a snow globe to get back to the pole.

(With Jack and the girl)

Jack woke up his arms and legs bound by thick ropes and a gag in his mouth. Groaning he tried to sit up. "Your finally awake". The girl muttered. Jack glared at her and struggled his muscles screamed in protest, He winced. "You probably still can't figure out who I am can you? Love." She said. Jack started struggling violently his eyes wide with fear. "Don't bother, no one and nothing can get out of those." She snapped, turned around opened the cell door and held his arms against the side of the cell and hung him by his shoulders against the cell wall. "I'll talk to you later. That is if your still alive." She walked away smiling, as Jack started to feel his shoulders pull away from his body.

_Jackfrost*North*Tooth*Bunny*Sandman*_

"Bunny, calm down!" said Tooth. "Getting worked up about what Jack getting captured by this girl and who ever Grim is won't help him." Bunny nodded knowing that she was as worried as he was. "Tooth?" ask Bunny.

"Yes Bunny?" Tooth answered the large rabbit.

"Who do you think that girl was? And why did she say Jack should know her?" The Pooka asked. Tooth shook her head that was something she didn't know. Then Sandy noticed that MIM was coming up. He started waving his arms and trying to get their attention from Jack for a few seconds. No one noticed, Then he went over and grabbed and elf and tossed it at them. That got their attention. "What is it Sandy?" ask North. Sandman used his dream sand to point up at the MIM. "Why didn't you say something Sandy?" asked Tooth and turned around and looked at MIM. "MIM do you know where Jack is? Can you help us? Can you tell us who that girl was?" _I'm sorry my children. But I can't tell you who she is. But I can tell you that if you get Jack back he may be able to tell you. _ Answered MIM who now was being covered by the clouds. Bunny shook his head. "I guess we're on our own to find Jack." Tooth's eyes started to tear up. Then she nodded "we owe him that much let's go look for clues. Starting with Pitch."

Jackfrost*North*Tooth*Bunny*Sandman*

Jack whimpered in pain as his own blood plastered his cloths against his body. "I told you I don't think I can keep this up Grim. I mean we used to be really close before he became a guardian." He heard his captors voice. Somehow he recognized that voice, that soothing voice that told him everything would be alright. Then it hit him. It was Death…

"D…Death?" He whimpered. The girl came in and blood red met Ice blue. "Oh...Jack I'm so sorry!" The girl wailed and ran over and unchained him and helped him out into the cold air. "does this help or should we go to the guardians or…." Jack coughed and sighed. "I thought I knew that voice." He rasped.

"Jack" Death started to tear up. Blood dripped down her cheeks and made a stream like trickle on her cloths. "I have to get you inside then I'll take you to the guardians." Jack was to weak to protest as she picked him up and carried him inside the house. "But first we have to get those wounds fixed up."

Jackfrost*North*Tooth*Bunny*Sandman*

"Pitch you bloody animal get out here!" Snarled Bunny. The guardians had found where Pitch was currently located and were know trying to flush the nightmare king out of hiding. "Pitch! Get out here!" snapped Tooth her eyes blazed with anger. All of a sudden a shadow crossed and stopped in front of North, who was currently at the head of the group, the shadow turned into Pitch Black. "What do you 5 want?" he muttered.

"What did you do to Jack you bloody showpony?!" growled Bunny.

"Honestly I have no idea what you….**4**….are talking about." Said Pitch who put emphasis on four. Tooth flew forward holding Pitch against a tree holding a small dagger in her hand. "You better answer if you know what's good for you!" she growled.

"Ok listen." He started. "Don't you think if I had Jack I'd be gloating instead of listen to you guys making false actuations?" Tooth looked him in the eye and noticed that he was telling the truth for once. She looked at the others. "He…He's telling the truth." She murmured.

"What?! That thing doesn't even know the meaning of 'truth'!" yelled the Pooka. Pitch all of a sudden shudders and gains energy. "Odd." He said. "Jack's afraid." They all could tell that Pitch was confused.

"Why don't you help us?" Sandman seemed to try to say with his dream sand. Pitch nodded. "If it's ok with the other 3 I just might." The others looked at each other and nodded. "You can help us Pitch." Said North. "If you want to that is." Pitch sighed and walked over to them. "Where do we start?"

Jackfrost*North*Tooth*Bunny*Sandman*

Death worked quickly healing Jack's wounds and keeping Grim out. She felt horrible about what she did to Jack she hoped he would forgive her once he was healed fully.

Jack groan and struggled to sit up. "D…Death?" he rasped. "Why did you do that to me?"

"I…I honestly don't know love." She answered and it was true. "Listen love I have to admit something to you."

"Alright Death. What is it?" He asked.

"D…do you like any one?" she asked Jack immediately looked at Death and smiled.

"Yes." He answered. "Why?"

"I Love You!" she blurted out. Then immediately covered her mouth with her hand. Jack looked shocked and looked at Death, and smiled at her. Then he realized, _he loves her to…_

Jackfrost*North*Tooth*Bunny*Sandman*

Pitch suppressed a shudder. "Jack just had a wave of an emotion but I don't know what it is."

"What do you mean?" asked North.

"It was a warm feeling." Said Pitch who was trying to figure out what the emotion was.

"Warm?" asked Tooth. "What kind of warm?"

"Like a warm tingling feeling near the heart then it just disappeared." Pitch said thoughtfully. The guardians looked at each other.

"I think your describing Love." Said Tooth. Pitch looked at her with a confused look.

"Did you notice a increase in heartbeat?" she asked him.

"Actually I think his heartbeat did start beating faster." Agreed Pitch shaking his head.

"Who could he love?" asked North. Sandman thought and then Pitch doubled over in pain then stood up strait. "Pitch are you ok?" asked Bunny.

"I'm fine but someone just started to beat Jack." He answered.

Jackfrost*North*Tooth*Bunny*Sandman*

Jack cried out. Death had gone out to get some herbs and Grim had come in and started to beat him. "Grim? Grim!" growled Death as she held a scythe against Grims throat. "Death what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm not hurting Jack anymore and there's nothing you can do to stop me from helping him." She answered.

"Alright then Death. Have it your way." Snarled Grim and he disappeared.

"Jack…I'm so sorry about that." She whimpered.

"D…don't worry about it Death." He said. "Your medicine skills have helped me a lot."

"Jack, do you want to go see the guardians?" Death asked.

"If you come with me sure." Said Jack as he smiled at her and stood up.

"Alright come here Jack." She murmured. And she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Teleport!" she said and they disappeared.

Jackfrost*North*Tooth*Bunny*Sandman*

When they arrived there they saw them standing with Pitch talking. "If they teamed up with Pitch they must be really worried about me." Said Jack.

"Don't worry. Come on out now love." She said and stood up and stepped out from behind the cover of the leaves, and a few seconds later Jack followed.

"Jack!" yelled Tooth. Then Bunny grabbed her arm. "That's the girl who took him in the first place." He said giving Death the death glare.

"Maybe she should answer a few "trust" questions." Said North.

"Listen guys," said Jack he opened his mouth to say something but Death covered his mouth for a second. "shush love." Death rasped and looked around. All of a sudden fast as lighting she grabbed Jack and jumped in the air as a wolf pack jumped out and their jaws snapped shut around her ankle. "Death?" asked Jack, "Is everything ok?" wincing in pain Death nodded at Jack. "Course it is." She said as she kicked the wolf in the head and moved over to the guardians and put Jack on the ground. "Now love, stay here. Please." Jack glanced over Death's shoulder and saw the wolves, but before he could say anything she at turned around and started to fight the wolves. She created a scythe in her hand and hit a wolf with it in the head. The wolf howled in pain. Two wolves circled her as she fought the others and jumped at Jack. Death sensed it and bashed the wolf with her scythe.

**after the fight**

"Jack are you ok?" Death asked a deep wound on her shoulder.

"I'm fine what 'bout you?" he answered. Death's wound healed and then she looked at him. "I'm alright love." Bunny hopped up to her and looked her in the eye. Tooth flew over to Jack then noticed some herbs on his ankles and wrist's. "J…Jack what happened?" Jack looked at her, "Don't worry about it Tooth." Death looked over at him and looked at him with soft eyes. Death looked over at the other guardians. "I'll be leaving now if you don't mind."

"Oh no you don't!" snarled Bunny grabbing her arm.

"Your claw's are digging into my arm ya know." She hissed at him.

" I don't care now why did you attack Jack?" He snarled. She seemed thoughtful but the pooka didn't feel like waiting and he drew blood from her arm. "Ow!" she said and glared at Bunny.

"Answer my question!" snarled Bunnymund.

"Let go of my arm first." She growled menacingly. He tightened his grip on her arm and she winced. Jack jumped forward and grabbed Bunny by his wrist. "Bunny let go of her arm." Said Jack angrily.

"J…Jack?" said Bunny. "Are you ok mate?"

"I'm fine…. now let go of her arm." Said Jack. The guardians were shocked. Here was the one who kidnapped him and he's defending her. "Jack, kid are you feelin' alright?" asked Bunny keeping a tight grip on Death's arm. _I wonder what would happen if my arm broke? _ Death wondered. She arm broke. Even though she did it to herself it still hurt so she cried out. That made Jack angry he used his staff to knock Bunny away from Death. "Jack love calm down." Said Death.

"Why do you keep referring to Jack as "love"? asked Tooth.

"I've known him since the day he died at the lake." Said Death.

"Wait your saying that you're his friend but you kidnapped him?" asked Pitch sounding as surprised as they all felt. Death looked at him for a few moments. Then she sighed and healed her arm, and looked over at Bunnymund. "It's not nice to break a girls arm ya know." She muttered. Bunny looked down and said: "Sorry"

"I think that I should apologize to all of you." She looked at Jack. "Especially you Jack."

"Why me?" asked Jack. "You already apologized to me. Twice."

" What I did was unforgivable." She said look at him with regret in her blood red eyes.

"Death listen to me!" said Jack. Death looked at him and blood welled up under her eyes and she started to cry. "J…. Jack I'm so sorry!" she said as she turned away. "I'll see you later ok…" Jack opened his mouth to say something but Death was gone already.

"Jack you never told us you knew Death." Murmured Tooth.

"I'm sorry I guess I've been ignoring her." Said Jack.

Jackfrost*North*Tooth*Bunny*Sandman*

Death felt horrible about what she did to her Jack. She looked up at the almost full moon. "Why did you put me here?!" she screamed at the moon, hoping that MIM had heard her. All of a sudden she heard a branch crack. She looked around and saw Grim. "Grim? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Death…" he said and walked over to her and put a hand around her back and rested it a little above her waist. She got kind of scared. "G…Grim what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"You and I are gonna have a little…fun" he answered.

Jackfrost*North*Tooth*Bunny*Sandman*

Pitch watched as the guardians went over and started to talk to Jack and looking him over to make sure Death, whoever she was, hadn't done anything to hurt him. He kept insisting that he was fine. All of a sudden he started getting waves and waves of fear coming to him from the direction of where Death had gone. The guardians must have noticed him start standing up straighter because the looked over at him. "Something's going on with this Death." He announced. "She's scared as heck."

"I hope she's ok." Said Jack earning worried glances from Tooth and Bunnymund.

"Can you take us to the source?" asked North.

"Probably." Said Pitch. North and the other guardians started talking and confirmed that they should at least see what's scaring Death. "Lead the way Pitch." Said North. Pitch nodded and they set off in the direction Death had gone.

Jackfrost*North*Tooth*Bunny*Sandman*

_I can't move…and if I do it hurts. _ Death thought. _Jack…please help!_ Grim, Had beat her and hurt her she just wanted Jack right then. That's all she was thinking about was Jack.

Jackfrost*North*Tooth*Bunny*Sandman*

"This way…" said Pitch as he moved toward the lake where Jack had died. Jack shuddered remembering drowning then waking up to Death standing there looking at him with those gorgeous blood red eyes. "Here we are…" said Pitch as he motioned at the frozen lake. They all saw Death lying there blood plastered her clothes to her body. Her night black hair was stained with blood. She whimpered as she tried to sit up.

"Death?" squeaked Jack. He walked over to her and knelt down next to her. She looked up at him.

"J….J…Jack?" She whimpered.

"Death what happened to you?" asked Jack. Death shuddered and opened her mouth to say something then cried out in pain and clung to Jacks shoulders crying. Jack and the other's were shocked. "I'd never have thought…" said Pitch.

"Why's She crying?" Tooth wondered aloud. Death looked over at her. Pain glazed in her eyes, blood streamed down her deadly pale cheeks. "I…I…I…" She whimpered then her head drooped and she went limp in Jack's arms. "She's sleeping." Said Jack looking at her fondly. Pitch focused on Jack and then realized that Death is the one he likes. Pitch looked surprised and watched them and looked over at the guardians. "You should probably take her and help her." Said Pitch. "I'll leave now. And be aware next time we meet it'll most likely be as enemy's." He turned to leave and Tooth grabbed his shoulder and spun Pitch around and kissed him. Pitch's eyes got wide. Tooth pulled back. "I…I'm sorry…" she gasped and looked away. Pitch didn't say anything but did look at Tooth's eyes and then spun around and took off in the forest. "Tooth what was that?" asked Bunnymund.

"I…I...I don't know what came over me." Tooth said looking at where Pitch had disappeared. Jack hadn't noticed he was too busy looking down at Death, his friend, captor, and now crush. "Death…" he whispered. Death pressed against Jack her sharp cat like claw/nails dug into Jack's back. Jack didn't notice. "Come on guys. Either you help her or I'll find a way to help her myself." He said picking her up bridal style.

"OK. Lets go." Said North as they left and he used an snow globe to get to the pole the yeti's took Death and began to help her, and try to figure out what happened to her. Jack became furious. "Who ever did this to her is going to pay!"

Chapter 2

Pitch was walking over to where he hid his new hideout. But he couldn't stop thinking about what Tooth did.

Flashback

"I'll leave now. And be aware next time we meet it'll most likely be as enemy's." turns to leave and Tooth grab's his shoulder and spun Pitch around and kissed him.

End Flashback

"What was that all about?" Pitch wondered out loud.

Jackfrost*North*Tooth*Bunny*Sandman*

"Jack calm down mate." Sighed Bunnymund. The winter spirit had been pacing ever since they got back.

"Why should I?!" he snarled. None of them had ever seen Jack so furious before.

"Come on Jack." Said Tooth. "She kidnapped you."

"I know but…still." Jack whispered. Bunny looked Jack in the eye and let out an inaudible sigh. "Jack come on.." murmured the Pooka who was beginning to worry about the winter spirit.

"Jack listen to me kid." Said Bunny,

"No!" Jack snarled. Then he seemed to calm down when he saw his friends shocked faces. "Sorry guys"

"Don't worry Jack. Your worried" said North.

"The question is why. Why is the kid worried 'bout someone who hurt 'im?" muttered Bunny. Jack sighed and went in and sat next to Death who was sleeping. She shifted and her pale hand fell off the bed. "J…Jack." She murmured in her sleep, he smiled and put his hand on hers. All of a sudden her eyes shot open and looked at him. "Jack? Is that you?" she whispered.

"Yes, and why are you whispering?" he asked. The guardians and Phil the yeti came in. "I see your awake Death." Said Tooth.

"Yeah maybe now Jack'll stop pacing." Muttered Bunny. Jack glared at him and turned back to Death. "What happened to you?" he asked. Death looked down and sighed her hand tightened around Jack's hand. Then she sensed someone in pain. She stood up. She had a Black tank top on with skinny jean black pants. "Jack I'll be right back." She said. But Jack stood up. "I'm coming with you." He said and she smiled.

"Alright, but you might not like what you see." She said.

"If Jack goes we all go." Said Bunny. Death merely nodded. "I would expect nothing less."

Jackfrost*North*Tooth*Bunny*Sandman*

_Shoot… I should start watching whom I tick off._ Thought Pitch. Who was currently lying in a pool of his own blood losing his life slowly. All of a sudden in a flash of light Death, Jack, Sandy, Bunny, Tooth, and North appeared.

…

"Oh…My…" cried Tooth when she saw Pitch lying in his own blood.

"What happened?" wondered Bunny out loud. Pitch moved his mouth to try to tell them but instead pain shot through his jaw. "Shh…" he heard Death whisper in his ear. "Your gonna be fine just relax." Pitch looked over at the guardians thinking that they were gonna laugh at him, but instead he saw only worry. He relaxed letting his head roll back. Death immediately pulled off her skin half way to her elbow they saw tendons reaching up to her wrist and then it was just pearly white radiating bone. She reached over and rested it against Pitch's major wound, on his stomach. It healed almost instantly. She put the skin back and started to whisper in Pitch's ear. Pitch sat up quickly not wanting to look weak. He winced as he felt pain shoot through his jaw again.

"Calm down love." Death murmured looking him in the eyes. "Someone broke your jaw don't worry I'll fix it but you have to say still." Pitch nodded and held her gaze as she reached forward and rested her pearly white bone hand against his twisted jaw. Pitch flinched and shuddered as though he'd just been released from ice. Death healed his jaw. "There you go Black." She sighed. "Now can you remember what happened?"

"Yes…" rasped Pitch.

"Then tell us." Snapped Bunny. Pitch glared at him then suppressed a pained shudder and passed out. "He lost a lot of blood…so we should probably get him back to the pole.." Death said. Jack nodded and smiled at Death.

Jackfrost*North*Tooth*Bunny*Sandman*

"come on!" muttered Bunny. "Why are we helping him? I clearly remember him stating that next time we saw 'im that we'd be enemy's again!"

"Oh.. Come off it rabbit…" muttered Death.

"What?! At least I didn't hurt my friend!" snarled Bunny. Everyone saw Death flinch at his comment and the Pooka knew he hit a nerve.

"Tread lightly Bunnymund. Like you hear some old timers say.. "don't toy with death." And trust me…that's true cause when I strike back…your gonna be sorry." She rasped. Bunny just rolled his eyes and turned around and started to walk away. Death jumped on his back and pinned him to the ground. "Don't turn your back on me!" Death snarled.

"Death calm down." said Jack. "Please." Death nodded all of a sudden they heard a scream come from were they had Pitch resting…


End file.
